Behind the Scenes
by N3KOMI
Summary: It had been weeks since she had been stabbed by that demon Lewis; Ray was getting impatient, since his best friend's recovery should have sped through by now. He was loath to admit it, but it made him slightly apprehensive to have him be separated from her for too long. He didn't want to leave Emma's side until the girl woke up, a sensation he was starting to get familiar with.


**Author's Note:** Manga spoiler for Chapter 96.

I suddenly wanted to write a one-shot of what Ray did while Emma was unconscious and what Yuugo has thought about the their relationship.

And after reading Chapter 140 where Emma and Ray got separated again (for like, what? The sixth time now?), I just had to put Ray's thoughts about his separation from her. Enjoy!

* * *

The boy's eyes were focused on a single mass of white.

A scene like snow beyond the door. Sheets on the bed. A wooden frame supporting that bed. The ceiling and walls surrounding it all. Even the few furniture filling the room. Each and everyone, white.

One step inside and the boy was surrounded by the warm scent of flowers. Despite the late winter season, the room was positively exploding with real, fresh flowers. Farther inside the spacious room was a body, and the boy approached it slowly.

Her bright orange hair was shortly splayed softly against the pillow. Her skin was so pale, you could nearly see through it, but Gilda's and Anna's gentle care kept it from having a sickly tinge. There was even a hint of rose color in her cheeks.

Ray sat down on the chair that has been placed next to the bedside and continued to look at Emma's sleeping form. He sighed, taking her soft hand in his, feeling a slight warmth to it. It was no different from the hand he remembered — the one that held his, touched his cheeks, slipped around his neck.

"Emma..."

It had been weeks since she had been stabbed by that demon Lewis; Ray was getting impatient, since his best friend's recovery should have sped through by now. He was loath to admit it, but it made him slightly apprehensive to have him be separated from her for too long. He didn't want to leave Emma's side until the girl woke up, a sensation he was starting to get familiar with.

On a whim, the black haired boy traced a long finger along the side of the girl's face; Emma's skin felt warm, her body temperature was neither increasingly hot or impossibly cold. Gray eyes remained fixed on his friend's face; there was no sign of discomfort like he had seen when Emma was rescued by the kind, human-like demon Musica. It didn't seem like a good idea for Ray to be gone for too long.

Yuugo watched the duo from the doorway of the occupied shelter. Ray either hadn't seen him or wasn't bothered by the man's presence. The older male felt a pang of anxiety as he watched the pair, however. If Yuugo had seen such a display from anyone else other than Ray, he would call it intimate; however that was not the case. He watched the younger male's soft expression with curiosity. Ray rarely had a gentle face, usually opting for that damned frown which was the pinnacle of displeasure; therefore, an expression so mild was odd and out of place.

These small details were only exacerbating the man's anxiousness; what if, by some chance, Ray actually like Emma? Yuugo watched the pair a little longer, trying to ponder just how genuine the dynamics were that he was witnessing. Ever since Ray had arrived back to the shelter with the Goldy Pond escapees, he had visited the unconscious girl periodically; or rather, he had barely left, and had usually gone and returned quickly by himself. That seemed genuine — though Yuugo wasn't sure if it was concern or curiosity bringing the boy back.

"How long are you going to sit over there?" He asked, watching the boy scowl in response.

"As long as I want to," Ray huffed, glancing at the taller male before returning his focus back to Emma; like wax in a candle, the black haired boy's displeasure melts away and his benign expression came back.

Yuugo sighed; he couldn't decide if the uneasiness he felt was derived from guilt or anger. Beginning to lean towards the former, he told Ray, "I'm getting something to drink, you want anything? You've been here a while..."

"Sure," Ray murmured. He was going to say something about Yuugo's peace offering and poor attempt to ease his guilt — when Emma seemed to twitch.


End file.
